1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless mesh networks.
2. Background
Networks of general-purpose computer systems and other devices connected by external communication links are well known. The networks often include one or more network devices that facilitate the passage of information between the computer systems and devices. A network node is a network device or computer system connected by the communication links. As used herein, an end node is a network node that is configured to originate or terminate communications over the network. In contrast, an intermediate network node facilitates the passage of data between end nodes. Wireless mesh networks include intermediate network nodes that communicate with each other over wireless links.